Una vida para los dos
by Shiba Rose
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si te casas con quien tu crees es el amor de tu vida? ¿Y si en verdad a quien tu corazon espera resulta ser la persona a la que mas odias? Rukia lo tendra que comprender, pero no todo resulta ser como ella espero. A/U


En el reino de Karakura un niño de no más de 8 años iba corriendo por el patio trasero de enorme casa se encontraba corriendo y riendo persiguiendo a un pequeño perro. Su juego fue interrumpido por un grito:

-¡Kaname-sama! ¡La comida esta lista!

-Ya voy Unohana-san- grito el pequeño.

Kaname era un niño bastante alegre, su tez morena hacía relucir su larga cabellera morada igual a la de su madre. Lo que nadie más sabía, era que el pequeño tenía problemas con la vista, pues en varias ocasiones ésta se la nublaba, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Cuando iba de regreso al interior de su casa vacacional, tuvo un pequeño mareo y cayó de rodillas al suelo, su vista se nubló por completo, ahora solo veía negro. Fue entonces que sintió una fornida mano sobre su boca, impidiéndole así poder emitir ruido alguno por ella.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que ella había llamado al niño de tez morena y cabellos morados. Bastante preocupada llamó al jardinero, un hombre con una mirada imponente como la de un zorro, llamado Gin. Ambos salieron a buscar a Kaname, esperando que nada le haya pasado. Suspiraron al encontrarlo en jardín, más sin embargo, aquella mujer de nombre Unohana pudo notar un charco de algún líquido viscoso cerca del niño.

-¡AH!- fue todo lo que ella pudo articular al darse cuenta de que aquel charco era de sangre, de la sangre de Kaname. Llena de desesperación corrió hasta la entrada de la casa. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a cierta pareja a su lado. –Señor…- susurro con lágrimas en los ojos viendo a aquel hombre que abrazaba con fuerza a una mujer que lloraba de manera desconsolada.

-No te preocupes Unohana-san, no fue tu culpa- la calmó el rubio –Ahora ve a la casa, seguro que Senna está preocupada, -Dicho esto la mujer se fue. –Y bueno Gin, tu que crees que fue lo que…-su pregunta quedo al aire cuando sintió que la mujer que hasta hace unos momentos se aferraba a él se soltó con brusquedad-Gin déjanos solos por favor.

-Lo que usted diga-empezó a caminar mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa a espaldas de la pareja.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Yoruichi?

-Por favor Kisuke, no empieces con esto. No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por Senna. Piensa en su futuro. ¿Qué crees tú que pasaría con ella si armas una guerra? ¿Acaso crees que ella sola podrá rehacer su vida? Por favor. Tiene solo 3 años.

-Eso lo sé Yoruichi, y por nuestra pequeña Senna no te preocupes, no pienso actuar hasta estar seguro de que ella tendrá un buen futuro.-dicho esto volvió a abrazar a su esposa-Será mejor que regresemos a Karakura, después reuniré al Gotei13 y cancelaré el compromiso, por el momento será mejor que nadie sepa la verdad.

-¿Crees que lo tomen a mal Riruka y Ashido?-él nogó con la cabeza.

-Probablemente ella se moleste en un pricpio y después lo entenderá, y en cuanto a Ashido, dudo mucho que él se moleste. Él es más comprensible.-soltó a su mujer de su agarre tomando sólo su mano para mirarle a cara y decirle-Te prometo que no haré nada por ahora, pero por favor no me pidas que deje impune la muerte de nuestro hijo-ella asintió-Vamos, debemos de empacar y regresar lo antes posible.

+*o*o*o*o*o*+

-¡Ririuka!-grito un hombre de cabello color caoba y mirada triste

-¿Qué ocurre Ashido? ¿Qué son esos gritos? Vas a despertar a los niños y-calló al instante de ver a su marido con una expresión totalmente desconocida para ella.

-Es Rangiku-susurro

-¿Qué pasa con tu hermana?

-E-es-ta esta muerta-respondió entre sollozos-acaban de encontrar su cuerpo-su mujer atónita acertó al solo cubrirse la boca con la mano y comenzar a llorar.

-¡Oh! ¿Y saben por qué murió?-sollozo la mujer

-Al parecer fue envenenada, el doctor aún no está seguro-suspiró-lo mejor será ir a dormir, mañana avisaré a mi padre y al Gotei13 de la muerte de Matsumoto-resignado se dispuso a retirarse, pero una pregunta hizo que desistiera.

-¿Qué piensas hacer después?

-No sé a que te refieres

-Ashido no juegues conmigo, te conozco perfectamente bien y sé que hay algo más que no me has querido decir sobre su muerte, ¿O es que a caso me equivoco?

Se limitó a suspirar, vaya que si lo conocía bien su mujer-Cerca de su cuerpo encontraron esto-mostrando una placa con la figura de una calavera-Al parecer le pertenece a la guardia de Karakura, no sé la verdad.

-¿Y entonces…?

-¿Entonces qué?

-Aún no respondes mi pregunta, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Primero que nada cancelaré ese estúpido compromiso con Urahara, después ya veré.

-Te ruego no hagas nada imprudente, ni algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir. Recuerda que tu padre todavía no te cede el trono y bien sabes que si haces algo que a él no le agrade puede hacerte lo que quiera.

-Eso bien lo sé cariño, por favor no te preocupes más por ello. Sólo te quería avisar para que estuvieras al pendiente y para avisarte que mañana me iré todo el día.

-Está bien, solo… cuídate

-Lo haré

+*o*o*o*o*o*+

-¿¡FUISTE TÚ, VERDAD!?

-No sé de que me estás hablando

-NO TE HAGAS EL INOCENTE CONMIGO, NO TE SERVIRÁ

-Explícate

-¿¡TÚ LA MATASTE!?

-Me conoces y tú bien sabes que sería incapaz de romper mi palabra. Pero si te interesa, escuché que fue un hombre llamado Kariya y según los rumores, fue su propio hermano quién la mandó a envenenar.


End file.
